I'm glad you camehome
by therandomgoddess
Summary: What happens when Prince Aslan has been away from home for a week and he catches his wife poledancing in her own private studio? Most definitely NSFW sexy times


p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan was in a hurry. He had been away from Shaharazal for a week and was anxious to see his new wife. They usually went everywhere together but she hadn't been able to come along this time since he had gone on a semi-annual military field problem in the desert./p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His first order of business was a shower. Aslan longed to see Cia but he didn't want to see her while he was all sweaty, stinky, and covered in sand. Baby wipe baths really weren't all that great at keeping a person clean. As prince he could have had special privileges but ever since he had decided to take a more active role in the running of the country he had decided that he would go through whatever his men went through including basic training and now this.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Aslan, you're home! But it's early isn't it?" Lavi frowned for a moment.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Shh, the team I was on won and in record time so we were sent home earlier." Aslan replied as he knelt to look at Lavi's eyes. "Don't tell Cia ok? I want to surprise her. Do you know where she is?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Lavi nodded "Yes, she's in the exercise room she had built. She's been in there all morning. "p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Alright" Aslan ruffled Lavi's hair as he stood up. "I'm on my way to shower; can you please have someone take my gear? I will clean it in a bit. Make sure no one tells Cia I'm home ok?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan continued on to the room wondering just what Cia was up to. He had no idea what she had done with the place, only that she had requested full control over how it was built and she was still not allowing anyone in when he had leftp  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan resisted the temptation to sneak a peek at her as he passed by heading straight for that shower he was looking forward to. He stripped quickly and stepped in to the hottest shower he could stand and let the water fall over him relaxing his tired muscles. As the water slid over him and he scrubbed his hair and body, the vanilla scented body wash tickled his nose and invaded his senses reminding him of the last time he had come home and Cia had surprised him by joining him in the shower. That thought lead to the way he and Cia had been so desperate for each other after their 10 week separation for basic training that they hadn't made it off base before having each other and then afterwards had not left their room for 2 days straight. Good thing he had taken a certain foreign police officers advice on soundproofing the room after it had been pointed out that while the location may be mostly secret it still left a lot to be desired in the privacy department.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Having thoroughly scrubbed off every bit of sand, dust, and grime off of his hair and body, Aslan battled with himself briefly because his aching muscles craved to stay under the hot shower a little longer but a certain body part was being quite insistent on going to Cia and re-introducing itself to her body parts.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His brain, heart, and that now painfully erect body part won and he turned off the shower and stepped out. He barely toweled himself off before slipping into a t-shirt and sweat pants. He headed towards the exercise room, not caring his hair was dripping water all over his shirt as he hurried down the hallway. Good thing it was only two doors down because he didn't think he'd have made it without just calling her too him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" The scent of her body wash lingered in the air around him and made his situation that much worse. His only saving grace at the moment was the fact that he had made sure to take care of himself earlier so that he could last longer than a few minutes when he saw her again. As it was, he wasn't even sure that plan would work.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Reaching the door he opened it and was hit by a blast of music. Considering he hadn't heard a peep outside he was fairly sure this meant that this room was also soundproof. He smiled as he realized that the door had a lock on it as he made prompt use of it when he closed the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan surveyed the dimly lit rectangular room as the music came over the loudspeakers placed on all 4 corners of the room. There were mirrors all along one of the walls with a bar set slightly above waist height on it. The room had enough space to hold a party if need be although the exercise equipment stacked along the back wall showed the true purpose of the room. His eyes passed over the pole set close to the mirrors before quickly returning to it. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, not quite believing what he was seeing. There was Cia in a black sports bra, very tiny red shorts that barely covered her ass and on her feet… oh God, on her feet were a pair of black and red 6 inch platform shoes with a strap around the ankles. Aslan swallowed hard and leaned against the wall to steady himself since his legs felt like they had suddenly been replaced with cooked spaghetti noodles. His cock, however, was probably harder than it had ever been and he could only stare at her, completely mesmerized as she danced.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;" Aslan's lips twitched into a half smile as he took in the lyrics of the song that was playing on a loop as it began againp  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""The sun goes down, the stars come outemem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"br /And all that counts, is here and nowbr /My universe, will never be the samebr /I'm glad you came (Came, Came)"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"The beat of the music felt like it almost matched his heartbeat as she danced and twirled around the pole, oblivious to his presence as he stood in the shadows watching her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""You cast a spell on me, spell on meemem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"br /You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on mebr /And I decided you look well on me, well on mebr /So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan growled low in his throat and somehow the sound carried to Cia.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia froze as she scanned the room then her eyes narrowed when she saw him watching her. It was clear he had just stepped out of the shower since his hair was still wet. It was unacceptable that he had done that without her after a week away so she decided to keep dancing to tease him since it was obvious watching her was having an effect on her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia angled herself so that instead of facing the mirror she was facing him instead and continued to dance. She looked into his eyes and sang along with the songp  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Stay with me I can makebr Make you glad you came"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia beckoned him at those words and he hurried over to her, gathering her in his arms and crushing her against his chest, lips desperately seeking hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and tasting it thoroughly before tangling with her tongue as their bodies molded together.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Her increased height due to the heels made it a new experience for both of them since they were now nearly eye level with each other, something they discovered when they broke apart for a moment and stared in each other's eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Welcome home" Cia's breath ghosted across Aslan's lips with her murmured words. "I missed you"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I missed you too" the last of his sentence was swallowed up as he captured her mouth in another desperate kiss. His hands ran down her back letting his fingers roam freely over all the lovely skin that was exposed by her skimpy attire. His hands reached her ass and he squeezed before pulling her hips forward roughly towards him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia gasped when she felt his erection pressing against her womanhood. This wasn't something she was used to experiencing while standing because of their usual height difference and the newness of it intrigued her. She wiggled a bit to tease him and he responded by tightening his grip on her and grinding his hips against her further. Cia's arms wound around Aslan's neck and her hands buried themselves into his hair as they continued to kiss, lips separating briefly to change the angle and depth as they explored.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan's hands had been alternately squeezing and caressing her ass, taking this all too rare opportunity to revel in playing with the soft and pliant flesh beneath his fingers. One of his hands started traveling slowly up her back, his fingers slightly curved so as to allow only the barest touch of his fingertips to dance along her warm skin. He was rewarded with the feel of her shivering against him and her body pressing closer to his and his growl of approval rumbled deep in his chest. He longed to feel more of her against him and broke apart from her to pull his shirt over his head as they continued to exchange feverish kisses.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"His hand found the zipper that held her sports bra closed and he bent his head so his lips could follow the skin that was being exposed as he pulled the zipper down. When the zipper was undone he removed the fabric from over her breasts causing them to spill out. Aslan's hands reached out to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over the already hardened nipples. He noticed her legs were trembling and he walked her backwards a few steps till her back was against the pole she had been dancing around a few short moments before. He reached up and hooked a finger under one of the straps of her bra and slid it slowly down her arm his light touch setting her skin on fire. His lips followed, raining kisses along the already sensitive skin that his fingers had skimmed over. When he got to her inner elbow he paused for a moment to lick at the delicate inner flesh coaxing a moan out of Cia's lips.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan lifted her arm to slide the strap off and as he did so he brought her wrist to his mouth and gently scraped the sensitive area with his teeth then laved it with his tongue, eyes closed as he took in her taste and scent.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia's moans and gasps mingled with the music but he could still hear and feel the effect he was having on her and it spurred him on. He realized he was missing out on the sight of his beautiful wife and opened his eyes to gaze at her even as his tongue continued a lazy path from her wrist to the palm of her hand. He reached his hand out to grab the back of her head pulling her in for a kiss as he stepped forward to mold his body to hers. Coming into sudden contact again with her womanhood was almost his undoing but he was determined to make sure she understood how he felt about her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia shrugged out of the other bra strap and let if all to the floor as she gave in to the relentless assault that Aslan's lips and tongue were waging on her own mouth. The hand that was on the back of her head fisted in her hair and he tugged it slightly to slant her face into a better positions as his other arm snaked around her back to pull her flush to him. Cia's hands stroked his broad back, hands roaming his skin before settling on the waistband of his sweats. She tugged it downwards and over his erection then let her fingers skim over his length. Cia always loved the feel of it, how he was so hard yet so smooth to the touch. She gathered some of the precum that was leaking from the tip then used it as she wrapped her small hand around his cock and pumped it slowly, letting the palm of her hand swirl around the head before her hand made the journey back down the shaft.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan worked his way out of his pants as his lovely wife pumped his manhood slowly. His free hand was trailing from her neck, down over her breasts then down her sides. He had finally reached the limit of what he could endure and he gently removed her hand from his cock.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan bent his head t0 capture a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently before turning his attention to the other one. He alternated between her mounds, licking and sucking at the nipples. His tongue then traced a path around the sensitive underside of her breast where it met her chest and her knees buckled. He chuckled against her skin as he knelt before her and he wrapped an arm around her legs to support her as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses from her breasts, down her stomach all the way to the waistband of her shorts.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He looked up at her and saw she was watching him. He flashed her a wicked smile the pulled her shorts and underwear down, let his tongue follow the descent along one leg. He lifted her foot to free her off her shorts and placed a kiss on the back of her knee then turned to the other leg and repeated the process of lifting her foot. This time, when his mouth made contact with the skin on the back of her knee he decided to lick his way up the inside of her leg. He stopped at her thigh and gently nipped the skin there before licking it slowly. He could smell her arousal but was holding himself back just a little longer from the treat that awaited him. He traced an erratic pattern with his tongue on her sensitive skin then switched his attention to the other side.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan decided he had tortured them both enough and kissed his way to her womanhood. His tongue slid between her already slick folds and he tasted the nectar that had already pooled there. Slowly, he let his tongue slide up before reaching her clit. Carefully, he licked around it, teasing the bud with light licks across it. He felt her fingers slide into his hair before gripping it. Aslan was about to slide his finger into her when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Concerned, he looked in the direction he thought it had come from when he realized that what he had seen was their reflection in the big mirror. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He stood up quickly and grabbed her hand then led her to the mirror. Aslan kissed Cia deeply then turned her around so she was facing the mirror. He fitted his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Aslan brought his lips to her ear "I want you to see how beautiful you are as you cum for me"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia's eyes opened wide at this declaration and she tried to turn around but his arms had her pinned against him. "What do you mean?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan nuzzled her neck "I mean that I want you to look in that mirror while I pleasure you. I get to see this side of you that no one else sees but now is my chance to show you one of the most beautiful views on Earth."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia flushed red in embarrassment and shut her eyes though part of her was curious.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan looked at her in the mirror as he waited for her to look. Her cheeks were flushed and her parted lips were swollen and red, her tongue darting out to lightly lick her lips in her nervousness. His eyes traveled to her swollen breasts and he slid his hands upward to play with them, enjoying the sight of his skin against hers. He nudged open her legs slightly and pushed his hips forward so that her hips were tilted more towards the mirror, exposing her to his view where he could see the evidence of her desire. One hand reached down to her folds and slid along her slit. He bit down on her neck slightly "Look" he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and her lust filled gaze met his in the mirror.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Cia had never looked so beautiful to him, right now she was a sex goddess and she was em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"his.em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He turned her head slightly so he could kiss her as his fingers kept sliding along her slit. Aslan slowly slid one of his fingers deep into her core then added another. His thumb traced circles around her clit as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her wetness. His lips busied themselves with the side of her neck and tracing along her shoulder before kissing her again. His manhood was pressed against her ass and he ground into her as her hips jerked and moved in time to the ministrations of his fingers inside her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan removed his fingers from her core and brought them to his lips. He looked at her in the mirror as he licked her juices off them then pressed a finger to her lips. Cia opened her mouth and sucked the finger in, meeting his gaze again. She smiled at him and pressed her hips backwards against him enjoying the reaction on his face at the sensation.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan pushed down on her back slightly and she placed her hands on the mirror for support. He grabbed her hips and in one swift move buried himself deep inside her. His grunt of pleasure at feeling her tight channel around him mixed with her squeal and the beat of the music. Aslan set a leisurely pace as he enjoyed being joined with his wife's body again. His hand reached around her to find her bud and he teased and toyed with her clit.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He could feel her quivering against him, her breath ragged and her moans and squeals turning more high pitched as she came closer to her peak. She thrust her hips backwards "Please… Aslan"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Aslan pulled her hips back against him violently "Grab the bar" his tone of voice commanding and urgent. She complied, her knuckles white as she gripped the bar for balance as his thrusts took on a faster and almost violent pace. He leaned down to lick the parts of her back that he could reach as his thrusting increased, fingers tightening painfully on her flesh.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Stay with me I can makeemem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"br /Make you glad you came"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Cia, look at me" he ordered as he gripped her shoulder the other hand going back to tease her bud.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She locked gazes with him and the sight that greeted both of them was too much combined with the feelings of pleasure engulfing them and they went over the edge together, their cries mingling in the air, neither knowing where one began and the other ended. Her walls pulsed with her orgasm and squeezed every drop of his seed from him as they shuddered in unison.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"He slid out of her and pulled her up, turning her to face him. He kissed her briefly then looked at her and smiled as he sang along to the song.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""My universe, will never be the sameemem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"br /I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Her eyes widened and she laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully before winding her arms around his neck and kissing him. Their lips broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers as they swayed together for a moment.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Welcome home love. You kind of spoiled the surprise though" she murmured.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Oh I was plenty surprised. I didn't know you were capable of such things"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I took these classes before for fitness and thought it'd be a good idea to do it again and I hoped to be able to dance for you but I guess now it won't be as good since you've seen some of it." Cia pouted.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""I still want to see it, I promise to behave 'til the end. Let's go back to the room. Oh, and Cia?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Yes love?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Don't ever get rid of those shoes."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"They dressed and left the room hand in hand, quietly catching each other up on what had happened during the week they were apart. p


End file.
